Discussion Log
3:24NourGodly1592Hi. *3:24HiddenlichExcellent *ADgee has joined the chat. *3:25ADgeeHey *3:26HiddenlichNow, we know this will be a science fiction setting, but we need to come up with a year for when the actual roleplaying starts *3:26User9092090 *3:26ADgee3000 *3:26NourGodly1592lol *3:26ADgeeSeriously *3:27NourGodly15922080 seems an appropriate year. *3:27HiddenlichOkay *3:27NourGodly1592Who goes for 2080? *3:27User909By the way, will the world be Earth or will we make a completely new map for it? *3:28NourGodly1592Well, Earth. *3:28HiddenlichI was thinking of a new world so we can finetune it ourselves *3:28ADgeeMe *3:28User909Because if we're going for a new world, we'll have to develop a whole new culture for the people inhabiting it. *And since it's a new culture, there will be no Christian calendar *3:29NourGodly1592Nope. *I think it would be confusing. *3:30HiddenlichThinking about how long it would take to develop everything, I'm going to change my vote to Earth *3:30NourGodly1592I told you. *3:30User909I'm still up to a new world since that would mean a richer lore, unlike Nour's suggestion *3:30NourGodly1592We have to start from its ancient times to modern world. *3:31ADgeeWait a second *3:31HiddenlichWe can develop the pre-history of this new world as we go on *If we choose to go with the new world *3:31ADgeeQuestion,Lich? *3:32HiddenlichWhat? *3:32User909We can create some pretty superficial history about the ancient times just so we can make it towards the future. We don't need to detail the events yet. We just need to build a skeleton of this world's history and maybe refine it as we go *3:32ADgeeSounds good to me @909 *@Lich If were going to RP here,does it mean the RP Zone will be abandoned? *3:33HiddenlichYou don't understand AD *3:33User909This is for this wikia's canon RPs *3:33HiddenlichThis is NOT RELATED TO WEEGEE *3:33ADgeeOh *3:33HiddenlichSo the role-play zone will remain alive *3:33User909The RP Zone will still be up for Weegee related RPs and everything else *3:33ADgeeSorry for the question *I forgot *3:33HiddenlichIt's alright *So, let's choose now *3:35NourGodly1592I vote for Earth. *3:35HiddenlichNew Planet (More creative control, more work on history) or Earth (Less creative control, less work on history and a more familiar feel) *3:35User909I vote for a new planet. The hassles would be small if we only picked necessary events to shape our worlds and it would have a richer lore *3:36ADgeeNew Planet *3:36NourGodly1592About you, Lich? *3:36HiddenlichTaking everything into consideration, I vote for a new planet. *3:36NourGodly1592Eh. *3:37HiddenlichI can create the map of the planet if you three would like me too *3:38User909So, should we make a "General World History" page? *3:38HiddenlichYes *3:38ADgeeYes *3:38HiddenlichWait, *3:38User909What? *3:38ADgeeStill,Im not good with originality. *? *3:38Hiddenlich *Wait, before we continue, what should the world's name be? *3:39ADgeeMauntrion? *3:39NourGodly1592UAC-301P? *lol *3:39User909Orbis? *3:39ADgeeMauntrion sounds fine to me *3:40HiddenlichI like the sound of Mauntrion *3:40NourGodly1592So Mauntrion, then. *3:40User909That'd be good too *3:41ADgeeHeheh. I can have good ideas sometimes. *3:42HiddenlichOkay, Mauntrion. Should we stick to humanity as the dominant race, or have multiple sentient species? * *Now, should *3:42NourGodly1592Humanity. *3:42ADgeeHumanity *3:43User909Maybe some tribal sentient species? *3:43NourGodly1592No. *Humanity. *3:43User909Or some subspecies of humans *3:44NourGodly1592No. *Homo Sapiens. *3:44HiddenlichMutants? *3:45NourGodly1592lol *It's a tie... *3:45User909Humans and those species would share a common ancestor *Maybe instead of building civilizations, they sticked with small tribes and their technology didn't advance much. There would be crossbreeds between them and humans *3:46NourGodly1592Okay.\ *We will do that. *3:46ADgeeI'm fine with all the ideas. *3:46User909What do you think, Lich? *3:47HiddenlichCross breeds and humans *3:47User909Good *3:47NourGodly1592I will be human/ *3:48User909What about the nations? Will the whole planet be only a single nation or will it be made of multiple nations? *3:48HiddenlichShould I record this chat conversation into this role-play zone so we don't forget anything we decided on? *3:48User909Yes *3:48ADgeeAgree *3:48NourGodly1592Okay. * *3:51HiddenlichOkay, back to 909's question *Is the world separated into nations or united into one? *3:51ADgeeSeparated *3:51User909I vote for multiple nations. They would have something like UN though *3:52HiddenlichI vote for a separated world *3:54NourGodly1592Multiple nations. *3:55HiddenlichGood, we have common ground *3:55ADgeeNow,what about the plot? or the characters? *3:55HiddenlichWe need to finish the world first before we can start working on that *3:55ADgeeOh *3:55HiddenlichI can make the map *3:56NourGodly1592Okay. *3:56User909Ok Category:Discussion Logs